The invention relates to fastening tools having contact trips and particularly to mechanisms for easily adjusting the contact trips.
Fastening tools are used for driving nails or staples into workpieces. It is well known in the art to provide such tools with a contact trip extending downwardly from the tool for contacting the workpiece and a separate trigger activated by the user's digits. Accordingly, the tool can be “programmed” to drive a nail only when the user has pushed the tool unto the workpiece and has activated the trigger.
At times, it is useful to adjust the length of the contact trip. Prior art solutions, such as the solution shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,110, include providing a contact trip having an upper contact trip, a lower contact trip, and a rotatable element therebetween. As the element is rotated, the lower contact trip moves relative to the upper contact trip, thus adjusting the contact trip length.